Conduits, such as wires, cables, and hoses are often connected between two locations or terminals. For example, a wire may be connected between a power source (e.g., an outlet) and a device that is being powered. Or for example, cables (e.g., fiber optic cables, computer cabling, and the like) may be connected between two or more devices or entities to provide a data connection. In another example, hoses may be connected between a source and a drain, container, or other destination for fluid carried in the hose.
In many applications, (e.g., electrical and hydraulic connection of train cars) the distance between two terminals may be subject to future increase, decrease or both. To provide for an increase in distance between two terminals, a length of conduit is used which is greater than the starting distance between the two terminals. This excess length may result in conduit slack.
Slack of electrical wiring may cause a short resulting in electrical hazards. Data flow over cables may be interrupted if the cables become damaged by undesired contact with the ground or other foreign surfaces. If slacking towards the ground, hoses can damage moving equipment parts. Preventing slacking, drooping or sagging of conduits reduces the potential for hazards and equipment damage but often results in reduced range of movement of the conduits.